


And maybe today I've realised

by u_living_or_u_exsisting



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u_living_or_u_exsisting/pseuds/u_living_or_u_exsisting
Summary: It's taken him years to finally realise what all of this was about.





	And maybe today I've realised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavendertae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertae/gifts).



The morning breeze is light, but crisp. His head is in Wonpil's lap, the latter gently carding his fingers through his hair as he sings to him. They ditched class today and snuck to the rooftop but Wonpil's company is definitely worth it.

"That was beautiful, thanks hyung." The younger compliments when the song finshes. Wonpil beams down at him. "Anything for my birthday boy." "So, what do you want do next?" Dowoon shrugs. Then mumbles after a beat, "Just stay with me." ears going telltale red that he was shy. Wonpil coos at that. "Always." He promises back lacing his pinky with the younger's. And when he looks into Wonpil's eyes he sees something that makes him feel all wierd inside.

 

They roam the city being silly, Dowoon beating him at an arcade game, Wonpil pulling him in a photobooth, Dowoon squealing when Wonpil wins him a teddy bear, Wonpil popping open a beer with another beer.

The kisses that they share taste of icing and alcohol and the candies wonpil is always eating and give him this strange feeling Dowoon can't seem to put his finger on but it's okay. Tonight he's happy. They're both happy. Unknowingly he falls just a bit more for Wonpil.

 

Later, much later in the night, when they're both tipsy and stumbling into Dowoon's room is when Dowoon thinks. As far as he can remember, through the ups and through the downs, time and again, Wonpil has always been there. One face, just there, in the crowd of faces that came and left.

And that thing he saw in Wonpil's eyes is like a flame. Burning.

And as they both stare into the other's eyes is when he finally realises.

It's love.  _It's love._

And he's in love too.

 

This time when he runs his thumb across Wonpil's jaw, the older boy seems to have realised too.  _I love you too._

And so Dowoon lets himself be pushed back onto the mattress and be held gently as they kiss and kiss and kiss, losing themselves in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk yell at me or something


End file.
